


what's in a name

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jemma accidentally called Daisy ‘Skye’ after the name change (+the one time she did it on purpose but Daisy was okay with that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



**One**

 

“Skye,” The name was off her lips before she could even think about it and Jemma winced. “I’m sorry, that is going to take some getting used to, flowers or no flowers. Not that I didn’t appreciate those.” Her head has been hurting all day and she’s going to chalk her rambling in front of Daisy to that, rubbing at it fiercely with a scowl.

 

“It’s fine. I told you it was fine,” Daisy’s hands flew in the air as she tried to brush off Jemma’s concern about her name, “I mean so long as you aren’t calling me by my orphanage name we’re good.”

 

“I don’t think you even told me what it was.” Jemma said, “Though now I’m a little curious.”

 

Daisy laughed nervously and took a half step back, “Did I say orphanage name? I meant…online name. You know. Conspiracy forums and all those.”

 

“Your online name is ‘skyeroxxx’.” Jemma pointed out, “And are you still going on those forums?”

 

“Well yeah, now I just get a kick out of them. Somehow they’ve got even weirder since the SHIELD docs were leaked. Did you know this one guy has a theory that the Canadian government is actually the evil one? Maple syrup is all a ploy.” Daisy snickered at the thought of it, leaning against the same counter that Jemma was.

 

A little closer and their arms would be touching, the urge to close that space between them grew but she firmly ignored it. It was just that she was glad to be back with other people, that was all, she was just touch sensitive now.

 

It still would have been nice to have a hug from Daisy again though she thought as she idly listened to Daisy ranting now about maple syrup.

 

 

**Two**

 

Whatever does make up Daisy’s blood now – still the basic building blocks her mind helpfully provides, still her friend – it doesn’t stop her from still getting drunk.

 

“-and then Mack decides to turn the thing on and Fitz is freaking out because he’s in the other room and it turns out it sucks the air out of there but we can’t see him so Mack keeps flicking it on and off until Fitz finally makes his way out and starts yelling at Mack but neither of us can take it seriously because like his hair is just everywhere like the curls were scared straight or something.” Daisy laughed at her story, pressed against Jemma on the couch as she regales Joey with tales.

 

Across from them Fitz was groaning and throwing his balled up paper label that he picked off the beer bottle at Daisy for telling the story and next to Joey, Mack at least looks apologetic between his snickering.

 

Jemma stopped paying attention though, she was too focused with the warmth of Daisy against her that started with Daisy throwing her legs over her lap and ended with her practically in Jemma’s lap. It’s nice and somewhere between her third and fourth drink she had wrapped an arm around Daisy’s waist to help her stay centered.

 

“We should play a game.” Daisy said out of nowhere and Jemma looked up at her.

 

“Scrabble?” She suggested, smirking only slightly because she might be a little drunk but she can still win it regardless.

 

“Nope,” Daisy shook her head, “You cheat. Cheater.”

 

“I do not Skye, honestly.” She rolled her eyes and it took her brain a few seconds to catch up before she realized she’d said the wrong name again.

 

Her apologies don’t matter however because Daisy is fast asleep with her head on Jemma’s shoulder. It’s somehow peaceful even if Daisy is heavy on her.

 

“I can move her,” Mack offered, nodding his head towards Daisy.

 

“That’s okay.” Jemma said softly, “We’re good.”

 

She thinks that Daisy would agree.

 

 

**Three**

 

“Skye, oh god, no, please not again.” Her hands don’t shake from where they’re pressed against Daisy’s skin, desperately stopping the blood from the wound on Daisy’s side.

 

Before her eyes she sees Daisy on a white bed, thrashing around for air and a miracle cure that comes just in time. She needs another one now.

 

“Daisy! Simmons!” It’s May’s voice from the other side of the rocks that had fallen on them that Daisy tried to control.

 

She lost that control saving Jemma from more of them.

 

“We’re in here!” Jemma screams and then turned back to Daisy, laughing awkwardly, “I called you the wrong name again oh Daisy I’m sorry.” The tears prickled her eyes but she held them back, knowing she needed to the competent doctor right now.

 

She could fall apart later, when Daisy was safe.

 

The light that blinds them as May gets the rock wall broken down is almost as beautiful as the sound of Daisy’s solid breathing in her ears.

 

 

**Four**

 

“Knock knock.” Daisy said rather than did, standing at her doorway with a wry smile.

 

“You’re up,” Jemma sat up from where she lay, scrambling forward to look at Daisy, “How are you feeling?” Her eyes and hands both scan Daisy, like she can’t help but touch her so she knows that this is real.

 

“I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse.” Daisy made a face, “Which I’m sure you know. I’m sorry for what happened in the cave.”

 

“What?” Jemma blinked and stepped back, “That wasn’t your fault, you saved me.”

 

Daisy hesitated and then her shoulders fell, “It was a little my fault, I mean I saw that you were uncomfortable in the dark area again and I just wanted a crack of sunshine for you and then…” Daisy hugged herself with her head down, not looking at Jemma at all.

 

“Oh,” Jemma breathed in sharply, “Oh.” She repeated for nothing else to say. Then she reached over and wrapped her arms around Daisy. “Thank you Skye.” It’s an accident that she says the name and she knows she shouldn’t but it’s still so easy to.

 

Like there was a dam breaking Daisy was suddenly all over her, crushing her against Daisy’s side and burrowing her face in the space between Jemma’s neck and shoulder.

 

If they both cry and bleed off only a little of the trauma they’ve had in their lives as of late then neither says anything, they just shuffle to the bed and fall asleep arm in arm.

 

If it happens night after night until something shifts in their relationship then that’s still between.

 

 

**Five**

 

“What was it like?” Daisy asked, her breath a wisp in the cold air and she scooted a little closer to Jemma.

 

“Lonely,” Jemma admitted, “And then it wasn’t…and then it was.” Coming back from the other world she knew she wasn’t the same but very slowly she feels like she can be more like her again. Changed, but still her.

 

The sun peeked up on the edge of the horizon, lighting the sky with pinks and oranges and making it worth it to wake up so early.

 

“It’s pretty.” Jemma said and then glanced over at Daisy, “Skye that is.”

 

Somehow Daisy could tell she meant her old name and snickered, “You know much as I appreciate that pun my name is-”

 

“Daisy. I know.” Jemma squeezed Daisy’s arm that was next to her, “I won’t forget again.” She knew she wouldn’t, Daisy’s new name was a change it was time to accept.

 

 

**\+ One**

 

“I should create a rule, for every time you call me ‘Skye’ you owe me a kiss.” Daisy stated boldly, grinning at Jemma.

 

“Oh, well,” Jemma teased, “In that case, _Skye_.” Before she could say another word Daisy was leaning over to kiss her and she raised a hand to cup Daisy’s cheek.

 

The joke will stay between too.


End file.
